Ecume
by NaoNow
Summary: OS La mer, lui, eux. Rien qu'une histoire. D'amour, peut etre.


Ce n'est pas du tout dans l'esprit de la série, désolée...

J'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même.

* * *

**Ecume**

Ca faisait longtemps

Sa mère lui a manqué.

Kouzu lui a manqué.

Sumire lui a manqué.

…

Cette plage lui a manqué.

ooo

Il aime le bruit des vagues.

Par-dessus toutes les autres, c'est cette musique qu'il préfère, ce chant des sirènes invisibles, ces myriades de gouttes d'eau murmurant leurs humeurs, et la pluie, et le vent, la tempête… Les océans racontent leur histoire et le silence de la plage semble leur faire honneur.

Certaines fois, la mer s'agite fortement, hurlant les naufrages, criant les hommes à la mer, rapportant la douleur, répétant les lamentations des hommes égarés pour toujours, en se fracassant sur le sable après avoir tenté de s'envoler.

D'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui, la mer semble plus calme, chuchotant les croisières, murmurant les couchers de soleil et les baisers des amants, relatant les espoirs des aventuriers, qui, il y a des siècles, découvraient un nouveau monde.

Il s'assoit, l'écoute et la regarde. Le bien-être s'insinue en lui, comme une sensation de plénitude absolue. Tout pourrait arriver, il n'en aurait cure. Plus rien d'autre n'existe, à part cette vaste étendue d'eau, cet océan toujours plus riche de faits à raconter.

ooo

La mer est exclusive.

ooo

Elle captive tous ses sens, son mouvement fascine son œil. Et encore et toujours, cette lutte acharnée de la conquête de la côte, cette détresse sans borne de devoir toujours redescendre.

L'espoir qui mène au désespoir. Le désespoir qui mène à l'espoir. La condition de toute chose.

La mer devient monde tout entier sous ses yeux aguerris. Elle mène son jeu comme une reine sur l'empire de son cœur.

ooo

La mer le fait devenir poète.

ooo

Pour lui, la mer, c'était ici. Quand il se sentait mal, qu'il avait un coup de blues, il venait là. La mer, aussi bête que ce soit à le dire, ça console. Les mauvaises pensées sont comme ses marées. Elles vont et viennent inlassablement.

Sa houle finit par emporter avec elle toutes les peines, pour mieux les peindre dans ses vagues et ensorceler les âmes qui savent la regarder aux quatre coins du monde.

Il s'arrangeait pour y aller quand elle était haute, pour la regarder descendre en emportant ses soucis comme une voleuse.

ooo

On change vite à son âge, il m'en rend compte maintenant.

Sur cette plage, avec pour seul bruit celui de la caresse incessante de l'eau sur le sable, ses souvenirs affluent. Il a bien changé. En presque deux ans, il a pris un sacré coup de vieux.

Certaines filles lui disent que c'est la maturité. Peut-être que c'est venu avec l'accident, et ce qui en a suivit. C'est souvent confronté aux aléas de la vie qu'on grandit.

Il a cru que je n'aurais plus d'avenir, il l'a vu se dérober sous mes pieds, il a été séparé de tout ce auquel il tenait. Oui, il revient de loin.

Il a compris que même si dans son avenir il devait y avoir le basket, il fallait aussi qu'il se concentre un peu sur d'autres choses primordiales.

Sur lui, en particulier. Juste comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment. Sur Hitonari, aussi. Parce qu'il restait le seul qui lui faisait totalement perdre pied.

ooo

Lui.

ooo

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a souvent eu tendance à assimiler la mer avec lui.

Peut-être à cause de ce sentiment de complémentarité. L'autre et lui, ils étaient les seuls qui arrivaient à se satisfaire l'un l'autre. Sur le terrain, c'était d'enfer. Même si ça l'embêtait vraiment de se rendre compte de sa supériorité au point de vue technique. Mais il était le seul qui connaissait ses passes, sa façon de jouer. Et il ne m'en vantait pas qu'un peu.

Le basket, il avait toujours pensé que c'était la seule chose qui les liait mais en fait, Akane rêvait d'entendre le corps d'Hitonari lui confier toutes ses histoires.

ooo

Il était aussi comme la mer de par son attitude. Parfois calme, et d'un coup trop émotif. Capricieux. On est souvent comme ça, mais… ses colères à lui soulevaient toujours ses entrailles.

ooo

Depuis ce jour-là, il ne l'a pas revu. Le jour de la promesse.

Il croit que c'était comme s'il l'autorisait à le considérer autrement que comme son rival.

Un peu comme s'il s'ouvrait à lui.

Il a même réussi à lui arracher des larmes.

Il lui a donné un objectif, un soutien.

Il lui a permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau, de ne pas se faire emporter par le courant.

Comme toujours, il avait compris ce dont il avait besoin, et il lui a donné, sans qu'alors il ne se rende compte à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant.

ooo

Il lui a manqué.

ooo

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il a occupé toutes ses pensées ces deux dernières années, mais il n'a jamais été aussi présent dans son esprit que pendant tout ce temps où il était si loin.

Un joli paradoxe.

ooo

Et puis il a compris.

ooo

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, ou qu'il en avait peur, c'est juste qu'il n'en avait pas pris conscience du tout. Il savait qu'il lui était important, mais il n'avait même pas imaginé à quel point.

C'était son idéal, celui avec qui il rivalisait toujours, celui qu'il essayait de rattraper. Son admiration lui masquait tout. Lui masquait ça…

ooo

Ce qu'il ressent pour lui…

Est-ce vraiment définissable ?

ooo

Il lui a dit de le rejoindre ici, sur cette plage chérie.

Il attend avec appréhension le moment où il croisera son regard, sans barrières derrière lesquelles il pourrait se protéger. Pas de ballon, pas de basket, rien qu'Hitonari, la mer et lui.

Il lui dira tout.

Ce qu'il pense de lui, ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ces deux ans, ce qu'il a compris et ce qu'il est pour lui.

Peu importe ce qui arrivera. Il sait de toute façon qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une simple amitié.

Au pire, il le haïra. Mais la haine est proche de l'amour, dit-on.

Il a appris à avoir confiance en lui, véritablement, et ce qu'il a vu dans ses yeux sur le terrain a défié tout ce dont il avait rêvé.

Bonheur, soulagement, désir, retenue ?

Il a bon espoir.

ooo

« Tachibana ? »

ooo

Sa voix l'a presque fait sursauter, captivé qu'il était par la houle incessante.

Il lui fait signe d'avancer, et attend patiemment qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

Il veut lui dire tous ces mots dans ses silences. Il veut qu'il comprenne dans ses gestes tous ces mots qui n'arriveront pas à passer ses lèvres tels qu'il le voudrait.

Sa présence lui trouble trop le cœur pour qu'il garde son contrôle.

ooo

« Tach… Akane ? »

ooo

Il se tourne vers lui et lui sourit, heureux qu'il utilise son prénom.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire, et réalise que la solution la plus évidente et la plus compréhensible est souvent celle qui nous vient en dernier à l'esprit.

Il se rapproche lentement et lui prend la main.

ooo

« … ? … »

ooo

Il rougit légèrement, adorablement. Et vu l'air avec lequel Hitonari le regarde, ses joues doivent être aussi colorées que les siennes.

Il n'a pas envie de parler, de rompre la magie du moment. Oui, il a envie d'un moment fleur bleue, tout en douceur, en silence.

Lui dire son amour non pas dans un mot, mais dans un battement de cœur trop rapide.

Avec une tendresse indéfinissable, il porte la main à ses lèvres, lui qui d'habitude a des mouvements si brusques. Il s'étonne de sa finesse, de son velouté, et aurait presque honte de la rudesse de la peau de ses paumes s'il ne se doutait pas que l'ivresse du moment lui fait voir les choses plus belles et plus brillantes qu'elles ne le sont en réalité.

Ainsi, les yeux d'Hitonari semble luire, son souffle accéléré lui donne la sensation de rendre la mer muette, couvrant la berceuse de ses vagues, son corps a l'air plus désirable que jamais, prêt à embrasser le sien au moindre mouvement, pris d'une pulsion subite.

Et Akane décide de faire ce mouvement, le prend dans ses bras, dans ce qui doit sûrement être une suite logique, après une déclaration pas encore rejetée.

Les mains d'Hitonari viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux et Akane se dit que c'est le plus beau match qu'il ait jamais gagné. Le match de toute sa vie.

Il y a eux, il y a la mer. Il y a l'éternité. Rien qu'ici, dans leurs bras, sur cette plage.

Tout doucement, leurs lèvres se touchent et le temps s'explose sur le sable. Leur futur se mêle tendrement à l'écume des vagues sauvages que leurs cœurs apprivoisent.

Les deux se trouvent enfin, sous les yeux de la mer déjà prête à faire vivre cette histoire pour les temps à venir.

**Fin.**


End file.
